The Lost Daughter Of Acheron
by kurounue13
Summary: Skylla is a very unique woman. All her life she has had "Special Gifts." When she is rescued one night her whole world is turned upside down. OCXOC Normal Parings rated M for future chapters and strong language in some.
1. Chapter 1

"The Lost Daughter of Acheron"

"Η χαμένη κόρη Acheron"

Name: Skylla  
Age: 26 years old  
Height: Five feet seven inches  
Hair C: Naturally blond right now black  
Eyes: Right eye is silver Left Eye is green.  
Skylla "Sky" is the younger daughter of Acheron and Artemis. Acheron doesn't know she exists, only Artemis. Sky was given away after birth due to the fact that her right eye was silver like her father. Sky was adopted by a wonderful woman who cared for her up until her death a month ago. Now Sky is on her own, lives quite well due to her mother's wealth. Now all the money was left to Sky her only daughter.

When Sky was sixteen she began to realize that she held some special gifts. She has kept them secret all these years. The only thing she will let people see is her silver eye. Many at first think she is blind in that eye. Till they realize that her eye is just that color. She likes the fact that her eyes are different from everyone else.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters originally created from the wonderful mind of Sherrilyn Kenyon. I only own all the obvious original characters Like Skylla. I have an original character dark hunter named: Jasper Le Rouge

Chapter One:

"2 o'clock in the freakin' morning." Sky sighed to herself as she pulled on her black leather jacket. It was 50 degrees outside! All she really had on was an over sized long sleeved button down shirt and blue jeans. Sky lets out a big yawn as she slipped on her favorite pair of Harley Davidson biker boots, "Why 2 o'clock in the freakin' morning?" She asked herself as she grabbed her keys to her H1 military grade hummer, and walked out the door.

"Someone better be dead."

She said quietly as she climbed into the driver's seat. Once the car was turned on she drove down the long dark street. The only light was from the street lamps along the sidewalks.  
Sky arrived at the book shop owned by her good friend Loretta a.k.a Lori. Lori was a bit…strange by the definition of others. She was constantly reading her Tarot cards and making predictions. Though many times, her predictions were spot on. Sky was not in the mood for more predictions about her life right now. Especially at two a.m. She opened the front door, the little bell sounded as she did.

"Sky Sky? Is that you?"

'Why does she insist on calling me that?' Sky sighs "Yes Lori, it's me." A young woman about 25 came running into view; once again in black form fitting pants, and a black corset over a white tank top. Lori embraced Sky so tight she thought her ribs were going to break. "Lori can't breathe!"

Lori pulled away and quickly turned on more lights. Sky flinched. Sky looks at her multi- colored hair friend. Her hair seriously looked like a rainbow of streaks. Her hair was naturally black, but it seemed that she felt as if it needed a splash of color, everywhere. The streaks ranged from wine red to neon green and every color in between. The cool thing about Lori was her eyes looked like a cup of coffee with cream mixed in.

Five foot five, fair skinned and crazy all out. She loved Lori, just not at two in the morning. "You called?" Lori smiled nodding her head. She took Sky's hand in hers before leading her over to a table. "Oh Lori! Gah! No Tarot readings please I am tired. I have to get up in four hours to go to work."

Lori took her seat at the opposite end of the small cherry wood table. "This will only take a second I promise." Sky sighed loudly and rubbed her head "That's what you always say." She said as she reluctantly sat down in the tie die bean bag chair, almost dozing off.

"Now Sky Sky, I found something interesting about your future I think you should know."

Lori looked up to see Sky with her eyes closed, almost not paying complete attention. "Sky Sky?" "I'm listening Lori." She mumbled which made Lori smile. "Now I pulled the card One of Mirrors. Meaning you shall be faced to reflect upon something in your past. Probably the fact that your mother gave you up, for a good reason I do believe."

"Faaaaaaaascinating Lori,"

Sky mumbled sarcastically as she began to fall back asleep. "Now the next card I pulled was The Silver Emerald, I translated that into talking about your eyes. You have one emerald eye and one silver eye."

"Hmm,"

Lori looked up to see Sky now fully asleep in the bean bag chair. She sighed "Well I guess we better continue this tomorrow." Lori got up and turned off all the lights. Leaving Sky where she laid, not wanting to disturbed her.

Meanwhile;

Ash sat alone in his house, well not fully alone. Simi was once again ogling over the QVC channel.

"They're sooooooooooooo sparkly!"

Ash sighed, lately he had been feeling…empty. There was a pain in his heart, and he didn't understand why. Was there something missing? He looked around his home. His beautiful wife lay asleep on the couch. Kat was pregnant with his grandchild, and Simi. Well, Simi was Simi. He had everything he could possibly want.

Yet,

Why did he feel so empty? He felt as if there was a part of him that still wasn't there. What was it? He became frustrated with himself. Sighing once more, he got up from his place and picked up Tory in his arms. He carried her to their room and placed her gently on their bed. Then getting in himself, he snuggled close to her.  
He was happy, but why? Why did he feel so empty? He closed his eyes and the pain, like always, began to disappear as he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters belonging to Sherrilyn Kenyon. I only own my own OC characters. I do love Sherrylin Kenyon I am a Loyal Kenyon Menyon. (LOL)

Chapter Two

"TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!"

Sky jerked awake as the whole shop was filled with the sound of "The Game" by Motorhead. Groaning loudly she fell backwards onto the bean bag chair "LORI!"

Lori poked her head out of the back part of the store. "Yes Sky Sky?" She sighed, "¿Qué hora es?" she asked that being the only Spanish she knew. Meaning what time is it? Lori looked at her watch "Es………10:30."

"SHIT I'M LATE!"

Sky jumped up and began running to the door. "Sky Sky, there's no need. I called your boss and said you would not be coming in to day. He agreed with me that you were working too hard and should take a break." Sky sighed loudly "Lori." She merely smiled "Come on Sky Sky. I will take you to out for coffee." Lori grabed her black purse with skulls on it, "I'm driving." Sky states, "I don't trust you behind the wheel." Lori pouted, "Fine but you're lucky I like your hummer."

Sky pointed a finger at her "Don't say anything bad about my baby." Lori smiled and walked to the big black H1 Military grade hummer, "Onward to Starbucks!" Lori said happily as Sky drove off down the street.

As the two girls stood in line, Sky began to get that strange feeling again. "Sky Sky?" She looked at Lori "You look a little pale Sky Sky. Are you okay?" Sky smiled "I'm okay Lori." Lori nodded her head and smiled. "Okay coffee time." Sky smiled "I'd like a Grande Double Chocolate Chip Frappachino and a Vente Coffee please." The man wrote the information down on the cups before ringing them up.

"That will be $12.48"

Sky paid for their drinks as Lori grabbed her coffee. "You know Sky you should go out. Get a many-petty or something." Sky shrugged "Maybe." She replied as she took a sip from her Grande Double Chocolate Chip Frappachino.

"Come on you have a date with a Shmexy masseuse." Sky let out a really bid groan as she walked around to the driver side of her hummer.

Hours later Sky returned home "Never ever again!" She yelled, mostly to herself "Damned horny masseuse!" She took off her boots and jacket throwing them on her couch. She then stormed over to her refrigerator, pulling out a pint of Ben and Jerry's "Americona." After she grabbed a spoon from the drawer she plopped down on her couch and turned on the Sci-Fi channel. Final Destination 2 was on!

Sky sighed as she ate the delicious ice cream. Not having a clue as to what was going on around her.

She froze at the sound of footsteps in her house. She reached for the remote and turned the TV off. She heard is again, the sound of heavy footsteps walking around. Calmly she walked over to her fridge and put the almost empty pint of ice cream back inside the freezer. She froze once again feeling someone standing behind her. She reached for a skillet and swung around. A loud bang was heard as the skillet made contact with someone's skull.

Sky ran up the stairs, the skillet still gripped tightly in her hand. She ducked into her bedroom and locked the door. She stepped back and took a breath. "Jesus." She said letting out deep heavy breaths. "Hello sweet cheeks."

She screamed as she was grabbed behind. The skillet falling from her hands and she struggled to get free. He was too strong for her. Both jumped when the door was almost literally knocked off its hinges, causing Sky to scream once more.

A tall man stood in the doorway. "Is that any way to treat a woman?" Said a deep voice complemented by a slight French accent. The man who was holding Sky growled at the man before them. "I was wondering when you would show up Dark-Hunter." Sky was thrown onto the floor hitting her head on the dresser in the process. She felt a sharp searing pain coming from the side of her head. She reached up; when she pulled her hand back it was covered in blood. The man who had been holding her was fighting with the other man who was standing in the doorway.

Sky watched as the two men fought in her bedroom. She picked up the skillet and whacked the one who had been holding her. The skillet made a bong sound and the man fell to the floor.

"Come."

That deep voice came again sending a shiver down her spine. "He won't be out for long." She stared at his outstretched hand. "I promise, I mean you no harm." She took his hand and they ran. Sky grabbed her boots and jacket as they ran out her front door. Though she still couldn't see his face she now could see him better. He was very tall, well over six feet, with pale blond hair and fair almost pale skin.

The man led her over to a 2008-Obsidian-SG-ford mustang. Sky quickly got into the mustang before they drove away quickly from her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Sky sat quietly in the passenger side of the mustang; her breathing still heavy and labored. It seemed as if she was having some kind of panic attack. Her chest moved up and down slowly with the deep heavy breathing as she tried to calm herself. She glanced at the pale blond haired man who sat ever so quietly in the driver's seat.

"Wh-who are you?"

She asked finally breaking the silence that filled the car. "It iz better if you didn' know my name." Her breath seemed to be caught in her throat. 'I swear he has to stop talking like that.' His voice was that type of voice you only hear about in romance novels; that soft yet slightly deep sensual voice with a romantic accent. Believe me you couldn't get more romantic than a French accent. It was, in fact, one of the many romance languages.

"Why is that?" She finally replied once the car stopped at a red light. He did not give her an answer; instead he kept his gaze fixed on the road before them. Sky jumped slightly as his cell phone started blasting "A Hard Day's Night," by the Beetles.

"Allo Savitar, Oui le Daimon s'est occupé de." (Yes the Daimon is taken care of.)

She let out a big long sigh. Why was she so jumpy? She was never this jumpy ever. Then again it could do with the fact that she was attacked and could have been killed. Yeah, that would do the trick. "Who was that?" She asked once he was finished with his conversation. Sky did not possess the ability to speak or understand any French even if her life depended on it. "It was nothing jus a concerned friend checking in."

'Again with that voice, I swear I feel like I am in a romance novel!' She thought, well more like screamed in her head. Sky blushed redder than a Maraschino cherry when a loud growl erupts from her stomach. This caused the man beside her to chuckle a bit. "Sorry." "Don't be." The light turns green and the car sped down the street again.

Minutes later the two arrive at a small dinner in the French Quarter of New Orleans. Now she really got a good look at her savior. He looked like he belonged on the cover of a romance novel. His hair was styled in a Mohawk similar to an Umbrella Cockatoo's crest. His eyes, my god, you could drown in them if you stared long enough. They were ice, ice blue.

His face looked like he had just been painted by Michelangelo. His body held a perfect combination of muscle and thinness, with a bit more muscle. He didn't look like one of those body builders, nor did he look anemic. He was perfect in her eyes. 'Whoa! Slow down there girl,' but she couldn't help it he was a god in her eyes.

His clothing was a punk rocker mixed with underground rave Goth style. Pitch black ankle high Doc Martin's, tight black pants with a silver zipper that showed off his very nice legs, arm warmers with studs starting at his wrist and up to his elbows, and a short-sleeved shirt that looked like it was ripped. Where ever there were holes they were covered by a very see-through gauzy fabric. She could see his pale skin and defined abs and chest through it. Finally he wore a black stud belt around his waist.

She could feel her cheeks become warm at the mere sight of him. They got out of the car and walked inside. He led her to a small booth as he gently kept his hold on her shoulder. The dinner was practically empty. A waitress came over to them once they had taken their seats. With a smile she handed Sky a menu before walking off to the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?"

She asked finally not taking her eyes off her menu. "Seeing as how you saved me and now treating me to a meal. It seems only fair." He sighed realizing that she was right. "Call me Jasper." Sky smiled "Skylla, but call me Sky please." She looked up slightly realizing that Jasper did not have a menu.

"Here you are Jasper."

The waitress said as she placed a bowl of Coco Puffs in front of him. This surprised her; he didn't seem the type of man who would eat Coco Puffs. "Merci chérie," Sky swore she felt a shiver go down her spine. The waitress nodded with a smile on her face. She turned to look at Sky waiting for her order, "Oh, um…I'll just have an egg over easy with a side of toast please." The waitress nods as she wrote her order down. "Anything to drink for you miss?" "Um…water please."

Jasper looked into Sky's eyes and when he did he was forced to hold back a gasp. Her eyes were two different colors; the left was green while the right was like sterling silver. 'Just like Acheron's eyes.' He thought, "Your eyes are très joli." Of course she became confused when he spoke French again. "I'm sorry?"

This made him laugh "Très joli, it means very pretty." She nodded "Why do you say that?" He sighed before looking directly into her eyes. "I have never seen another person with the same eyes as you. They are beautiful, one looks like a finely polished emerald. The other looks like sterling silver." Sky could feel her cheeks heating up again,

"They are…unique."

She gulped, trying to swallow the large knot that formed in her throat. BUZZ, BUZZ, Buzz, Jasper pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket. She didn't even remember him putting it on vibrate. His brow scrunched as his expression became very serious. "Please excuse me." Before she answered him Jasper rushed out of the dinner. He stood by his car talking to someone who obviously was very important.

"Bonjour Acheron."

"Where are you Jasper?"

"Je suis à la maison dans le quartier français." (I am at the dinner in the French Quarter.)

"With the girl you saved?"

"Oui, Ash il ya quelque chose à son sujet, vous avez besoin de savoir." (Yes. Ash there is something about her you need to know.)

"What is it Jas?"

"Son oeil droit est d'argent." (Her right eye is silver.)

There was an unmistakable feeling of shock in the silence that followed his reply, Jasper sensed it.

"Wh-what?"

"Son oeil droit est d'argent, comme vos yeux." (Her right eye is silver like your eyes.)

"What color is her left eye?!"

"Vert." (Green)

Silence,

"Ash?"

"I have to go. Jas?"

"Oui?"

"Keep her safe for me."

"Oui Ash, I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Acheron hung up the phone, "Akri?" He didn't answer her. "Akri?!" Ash sighed, "Watch Tory Simi." Simi nodded and watched as he walked away.

~Mount Olympus~

"ARTEMIS!!"

The red headed goddess jumped almost ten feet into the air, when Ash came bursting through the door. "What?!" She gulped when she saw that look on his face, the look of absolute fury and hurt. "What's wrong?" She asked still slightly afraid. "Is there something you are hiding from me Artie?"

"Huh?"

"Today one of my Dark Hunters rescued a girl from a Daimon. Her right eye is exactly like mine!" Artemis froze tears began to fall from her eyes. "WH-what?" "A _SILVER EYE_ Artie WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME?!"

Artemis fell onto the bed of pillows. "What is the color of her other eye?" "Green," Now she was sobbing "She's alive."

"WHO?! Who is _she_?!"

Acheron roared, "She's our daughter." Acheron's body completely lost all feeling, a daughter? He had another child? All this time he had another child. Acheron crumpled to his knees. "Father!"

Kat caught her father in her arms and sat with him. "Father what's wrong?" Ash couldn't speak, he couldn't think, and he could barely move. The only word that came from his mouth was, "Why?"

Kat looked from her father to her mother and back. "Father, tell me what's wrong?" "She lied to me. You have a sister." Kat gasped "Mother?!" Kat couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Mother is that true?" A solemn nod was her only reply.

"Mother how could you?!"

"It's because of her eye." Kat looked at her father. "What?" "Her right eye is just like mine. They would have known they would have killed her." Acheron stood and left without a word, he had to see her. He had to see his daughter.

~Morning~

Sky awoke in her own home on her couch. She stretched and cracked her back in the process. After rubbing the sleep away from her eyes she noticed a small note on the coffee table. She picked it up and read the fancy writing.

If you ever need help, I'll be there. P.S sorry about your door,

Jasper

A number was included with the note. Sky felt a feeling of security knowing that she had a "Guardian Angel" looking out for her. Sky's phone began buzzing like crazy, "Hello?"

"Sky Sky where are you?"

It was Lori, "I'm at home Lori." She sighed "Well do you think you can come over?" Sky sighed "Yeah, sure uh, give me twenty minutes." "Okay by SkySky." She placed her phone back down on the coffee table and walked to her room. She desperately needed a shower.

Sky could now see the big dent in her door. No wonder Jasper had said sorry. The large dent sat just below the door knob. She could almost see an outline of someone's boot. She reached out and traced the outline. 'Jasper,' because he made this dent in her door, she was alive right now.

Sky stood and went to go take a shower. The hot steamy water soothed her tired muscles. She gently washed the dried blood from the side of her head; the cut had already begun to heal. 'Thank God for my little gifts,' she thought.

All her life she had these "Special gifts." If she got a cut it would heal completely in a day or two. Her hair required no hair dye to change its color. She could merely change it with her mind. All she had to do was imagine the color she wanted and it would change.

Sky sighed and shut the water off before she stepped out. She changed into a Rob Zombie t-shirt; some light blue jeans with a few small holes here and there along with a pair of black flip flops. After grabbing the keys to her hummer she walked out of her house. She got into her hummer and drove off to Lori's shop. 'Wonder what she wants?'

"Lori?"

Sky called as she walked inside, the bell chimed once again. "SkySky, I need help!" Lori yelled as she came in holding a large box. "Lori!" Sky ran over to her and grabbed the box before it fell to the floor. "Gosh Lori be careful will ya?" Lori let out a big sigh "Thanks SkySky."

Lori and Sky ordered Chinese takeout for lunch, "So, who is he?" Sky glanced up from her orange chicken to look a Lori. "Don't know what you mean." Lori smiled "I know that look. You're thinking about a man." Sky blushed slightly as she stuffed some beef Chow Mein into her mouth. "You are thinking about a guy! Who is he SkySky? Tell me I must know!" She said in an overly dramatic yet funny voice.

"Lori?"

"Hm?"

"How much coffee have you had today?" Lori went back to her Chow Mein and steamed vegetables. "I…uh…lost count after five." She replied in a small and tiny voice. "Lori, what did Dr. Malcolm say?" Lori smiled "Cut down." Sky gave her a look, "Okay! I'm sorry but it was so good and all caffeinated and, and oh so good."

Sky stared at her, "Sometimes I wonder about you Lori." Lori gave a big goofy smile "Oh you know you love me!" Sky laughed "Yeah, yeah I do." The two ate in perfect silence, which was occasionally broken by conversations about sexy men. Such as the very sexy Australian Calvin Klein model Travis Fimmel. (A/N: I am sorry but I could not resist bringing him into this.)

Well that is it for chapter four. Please send me reviews, please and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Knock knock!

'Who could that be?' Sky looked at her watch; it was about 7:30 so it couldn't be Lori. She wiped her hands off then went to answer her door. Standing in her door way was Jasper, once again looking extremely sexy. Sky felt a sudden feeling of happiness wash over her. "Hi." He nodded "Ello," Sky felt her cheeks warming up again. 'Damn the romance gods for giving him that voice!' She screamed in her head, "Um…would you like to come in?"

Jasper shook his head, "Uh, no thank you. Actually I have a friend who wishes to meet you." Sky became curious, "Why?" Jasper gave a sigh "I think he has some information you would want to hear." Sky nodded "Okay." He held out his hand to her. She took his hand as she grabbed her favorite leather jacket from its place on the coat rack. Jasper led her to his Black Harley Davidson motorcycle. "I am so jealous."

Her comment made a smirk appear on Jasper's gorgeous face. He handed Sky a helmet before he got on. Once she was on, she placed the helmet on her head then slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. She blushed big time when she felt his hard muscles beneath his shirt. The engine roared to life before it went speeding down the street.

"How are you doing back there?"

At hearing his voice she jumped slightly, "You have microphones in your helmets." A deep chuckle rang in her ears causing yet another shiver down her spine. "A gift from my Mon Amie Talon," "What the heck is Mon Amie?" Once again Jasper laughed "It means friend Sky." "Oh." They go over a bump and Sky wrapped her arms tighter around him, causing him to chuckle "I'm so glad you find my predicament amusing Jasper."

They drive for a while before Jasper glanced in the small rearview mirror, 'Daimons!'He looked up, the light ahead was about to turn green. "Sky hold on tight!" She pulled her body even closer to his. Jasper sped off so fast she screamed slightly. "Are they following?"

She glanced back to see two motorcycles, the drives clad all in black. "Yes two of them," "Damn! They found out!" "Found what out?!"

"Just hand on! I'm going to try and loose them!"

She screamed again as Jasper took a sharp turn down an ally way. Jasper's bike hit a few bumps along the way before he screeched to a halt. "Damn it!" It was a dead end. Sky held onto jasper tightly as she heard the sound of the two motorcycles coming closer. "Jasper think of somewhere!"

"What?!"

"Think of somewhere!"

They motorcycles were getting closer. "THINK!" Jasper shut his eyes tight and pictured the front of Acheron's house. Sky shut her eyes and saw where Jasper was thinking of. Just as the motorcycles were about to get to them,

They disappeared.

The two Daimons screeched to a halting stop and almost crashed into the ally wall. "What the hell!" "Where did they go?!"

Jasper opened his eyes to see that he was now in front of Acheron's house, "How?" He felt Sky's head fall against his back, "Sky?" He removed his helmet and quickly got off the bike. Jasper got Sky's helmet off and turned her around to face him, "Sky?"

He gently cupped her face in his hands, her skin was so soft. Jasper felt his heart began to race; though he quickly concentrated back on Sky. "Sky?" he asked once more before she opened her eyes, both eyes were now the same beautiful sterling silver color. "It's been a while since I have done that." She said softly as her left eye change slowly back to emerald. Sky fell forward into Jasper's arms, 'God she smells so good.' Jasper shook his head, Sky had been weakened from the teleportation, he had to get her inside.

"Wrap your arms around my neck Sky."

She did and he gently lifted her into his arms. His strong arms cradled her weakened body as he walked into Ash's house. "Tory?" Tory looked up from her spot on the couch, she gasped. "Is she alright?" Tory asked, now very concerned. "She's just a bit dizzy." Jasper sat Sky down on the couch before he took a seat on the coffee table in front of her. Her head rested on his chest as he held her.

"Jazzy is that you?"

Jasper smiled as he heard the very cheerful voice of Simi as she walked into the living room. "Is she alright Jazzy?" Jasper gave Simi a reassuring smile, "Yes Simi, she is alright. Could you bring me a damp cloth please?" Simi nodded her head. "Yes the Simi shall get it!" Simi bounded off into the kitchen. "Stop the world I want to get off." Sky said, though her voice had been muffled by Jaspers chest. Jasper kissed the top of her head and began to whisper things into her ear, in French. "Jasper you do know I cannot understand French for shit right?" Jasper chuckled, "Then you best learn it." A groan was his only reply as another wave of nausea came over her.

"The Simi has it Jazzy." Simi ran back into the room and came to stop by Jasper; who carefully moved Sky's onyx black hair away from her neck. "Place the cloth on her neck Simi." She did and received a shiver from Sky as the cold cloth made contact with her skin. "I feel so sick." She said once again in a muffled voice. Jasper leaned down to her ear and once again began whispering things in French to her.

Simi watched as Jasper did this. Sky's breathing evened out and her arms wrapped around his waist. Her hands coming to rest on the small of his back, "Wow all that from whispering in her ear?" Simi sighed in a dreamy way, "Oh how I wish that I had someone to do that for me." She smiled "Maybe Akri can get sexy Travis Fimmel for me!"

'I like her,' Sky said in her head.

"Jasper?"

Jasper looked up to see Ash standing there, with a very concerned look on his face. "Is she alright?" He asked, Jasper could hear a slight panic in his voice. Jasper gave a nod, "She's just dizzy Ash. She teleported us here from an ally. Damned Daimons." Acheron walked over and knelt down beside Sky. He reached out and gently touched her back, but as soon as he did, images began flashing through his mind. Sky was also seeing things in her mind. Images of a man tall, with blond hair now black, he had silver eyes. His memories filled her mind, as hers did his.

Everything that Sky had lived he was seeing; and everything Ash had lived she was seeing. Sky slowly moved her head sideways to look at the man beside her. When she saw him her heart began rapidly beating in her chest. Black hair, tall, and silver eyes, it was him. Ash gulped slightly when he saw her left eye, the emerald green, and then the right, silver like his.

Jasper moved away, Sky looked at him as if to ask where he was going. "I'll leave you two alone." He said softly to her, and she nodded understanding. Ash took the spot where Jasper was sitting as he ushered Tory and Simi out of the room.

Sky stared at the man before her, studying him. His silver eyes stared into hers. They had just seen each other's memories, this man, he was the one Lori had prodicted would come. Her father, he was here before her. Ash could feel tears begin to form in his eyes, they threatened to fall, but he didn't care. He missed 26 years of his daughter's life. Baseball games, birthdays, christmases, graduations all of it! All of it was lost because of Artemis.

Ash reached out and tenderly touched her cheek, as if he was afraid she wasmerely an illusion. He feard he would break her if he touched her. But when his skin made contact with hers, he knew, this was no dream. Tears flowed from her eyes as she grasped his hand tightly.

"Daddy?"

Ash took in a ragged breath, hearing that word come from her made him break. The tears flowed from his eyes like Niagra Falls. His arms wrapped around her and brought her to him. She sat in his lap holding onto him. Both of them held onto the other as if they would disappear if they let go. Ash buried his face into her hair gently kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry."

His body shook slightly as he cried, "I am so sorry baby." She cried harder as she buried her face into his chest. "I missed 26 years of your life and I'll be damned if I miss another moment of it." She pulled away slightly to look up at her fathers tear stained face. "Did you not know about me?" Ash shook his head, and held Sky close to him, her head nestled under his chin. "I never even knew you existed. Artemis kept you from me."

"Who is Artemis?" Ash let out a long sigh, "She is your mother. For all intensive purposes." This made Sky laugh. She moved to look at him again and she wiped away his tears. "Don't be sad anymore. I'm here." She said in a silly way that made him laugh. "Akri!!!"

Sky watched as a girl with black hair, wings and horns came bounding into the room. "Akri are you still sad?" Ash shook his head, "No Simi I am not." She smiled, "Goody! Now can I go eat the red headed heafer goddess?" Sky raised an eyebrow, "Red headed heafer Goddess?" Simi nodded, "She means, your birth mother." "OH Okay!" Sky go a good look at Simi, "Hey are you the girl who likes Travis Fimmel." Simi rapidly nodded her head, "Yup, yup. He remindes me of Akri when he had his blond hair." Simi's face got close to Sky's "Are you natrual blond?" "Er…yes." Simi smiled, "Goody again!" Sky laughed really hard, "Any other siblings I need to know about?" Ash nodded, "Yes another sister, Kat." Simi hugged Sky realy tight "Welcome to our family SKY!"

Jasper and Tory walked in and Jasper could not help but smile a the sight before him. "Well I see the cry fest is over." Ash smiled as his wife came over to them. "Sky, this is my wife Tory." Sky smiled at Tory, "Hi Tory." She smiled and hugged her, "I guess I would be considered your step mom right?" Ash shrugged, "I guess."

Jasper watched the four of them for a while before sneaking out. Though he didn't get very far. Once he was on his Harley and about to put his helmet on, "Jasper?" He looke up to see Sky standing there. He lowered his helmet from his head and stared at her. "Why are you leaving?" He shrugged, "It was a family moment, I did not want to ruin it." Sky walked over to him and she took his hand in hers. Japser's heart began to race. "I don't want you to leave." He looked into Sky's eyes and cocked his head to the side. Sky giggled, "Don't do that?" He smiled and leand on the handles, "Why?" She smiled "Cause it makes you look to cute." He raised an eyebrow "Cute?" She nodded, "Yes, cute instead of drop dead gorgeous." Jasper smirked as Sky realised what she had just said. "I mean! I…er…" she groaned and buried her face in her hands. Trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

Jasper leaned closer to her face, "Do not hide when you blush. You are cute when you blush." Sky brought her hands down only to revial her eyes. Jasper took a hold of her wrists in his hands and moved them away to revial her face. "If you wish for me to stay, then your wish, is my comand." She smiled and held Jasper's hand interlocking their fingers.

"Come on you two! The Simi has Barbaque Sauce!"

Sky and Jasper laughed as they walked inside, their hands still locked together. 'Things will be different from now on,' Jasper thought as he looked at Sky as they walked inside. Ash smiled seeing them together, 'But I do not care.' Sky looked at Jasper and smiled, seeing her happy made him happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When Jasper awoke he was a bit surprised to find himself on Acheron's couch. He smiled when he remembered what had transpired the night before. He raised his head slightly to see Sky still asleep in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder; her hand lying open on his chest right over his heart. He smiled softly as he watched her sleep. Her breathing was deep and even, her face so peaceful and innocent. Jasper didn't have the heart to wake her.

"Jasper,"

He looked over his shoulder to see the big T-Rex himself. Ash had been sitting there watching the two; a smile plastered on his face. "Oh…um…Hi what, what time is it?" Ash chuckled, "It is still daylight. Perhaps you should go back to sleep." Sky moaned softly as she snuggled closer to Jasper's body. Her arms wrapped around him as her head moved onto his chest. Jasper smiled, "Maybe I should." Ash chuckled as he watched Jasper get comfortable on the couch. Right before he fell back into a deep sleep.

Sky awoke some hours later and realized that she was still on the couch, and in Jasper's arms. She smiled as he nestled his face into the nape of her neck. His breath tickled her neck a little, but a little was enough to make her giggle. She could feel Jasper's lips curl up into a smile, "J'ai pu vraiment profiter de cette manière se réveiller chaque matin." (I could really enjoy waking up this way each morning.)Sky smiled "What?" Jasper merely chuckled, "Nothing." She poked his chest, "Oh don't you tell me its nothing," She smiled. "I know it was something. You always are saying little French things. When you know I can't understand you," Jasper chuckled again "I believe that is the point."

She looked down at him, his eyes were still closed and his mouth pressed against her neck. "What does Sky stand for?" She laughed, "My name is Skylla. It's Greek." "I figured."

Sky sighed deeply, "Sky?" Jasper moved to look at her, "Is something wrong?" She shook her head, "I don't know. It's just; everything my friend predicted came true." He raised an eyebrow "Excuse moi?" (Excuse me?) She laughed, "Lori whom you have yet to meet, she does Tarot card readings. She predicted that I would have to face my past. And that I would find out why my mother gave me away. For the longest time, I…I didn't want to know why. I didn't want to know because I felt it had been better that I didn't know. I mean why go through all that only to find out that it was because she just didn't want me?"

Jasper began running his hand through her hair as he listened. "It hurts now that I know it was just because of my eye. You know that's a stupid reason. And it hurts." Sky began to cry, but jasper didn't say anything. "I mean she-she could have kept in touch with me instead of pretending that she didn't have another daughter. Knowing now, all that time, I-I…" Jasper turned her face to look at him. He wiped away her tears and held her. "You have to understand something Sky. She did it to save you. If she didn't give you away, you wouldn't be here. You would not be here with your father, Simi, Lori…me."

Sky looked up at him, "We would have never met." Jasper looked deeply into her eyes as he caressed her cheek with his hand. He leaned down and their lips touched. Sky's heart ricocheted against her chest and bounced up into her throat. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her.

Tory came downstairs and froze when she saw Jasper and Sky. She stood there watching them kiss and she smiled. She was happy for the both of them and it was about time Jasper found something else to do besides read all the time. Tory smiled before heading back upstairs to give them some privacy.

Sky's hand gently caressed Jasper's face as his fingers became entangled in her hair. She moaned as he planted soft kisses down the length of her neck before stopping. He sighed in utter content as he buried his face in her hair. Sky smiled, mostly to herself, but how could she not? She was laying here in her father's house in Jasper's arms. Never in her life had she imagined that she would be here. "Jasper would you like to meet Lori?" He smiled, "Meeting the friend who predicted that all of this happened? Oh why not let's go."

Sky smiled and got up off the couch, "But first I have to go home and change." He smiled as he got up taking a hold of her hand in the process, "Alright."

Ding!

Sky opens the door to Lori's shop, the bell jingling as they entered. "Sky Sky is that you?" She smiled "Yes Lori it's me." All Jasper saw was a streak of Rainbow hair and hearing Sky going "GAH!" Jasper looked down as he saw the rainbow haired Lori on top of Sky who was on the ground. "Lori…can't breath!" Jasper smiled and helped the two women up. "Lori how is Chaos?"

BANG!!!!

Lori and Sky screamed as a large man clad in black came bursting in through the front door. "HEY THAT DOOR COST A LOT BUB!!!" Lori yelled, "Lori please don't make the big bad Daimon angry." The Daimon eyed Sky and proceeded to walk towards her but Jasper wouldn't let that happen. He grabbed a sword from the wall of the shop and pointed it directly at the Daimon. "Come near her and I will end you." He said, venom dripping from every word that left his mouth.

The Daimon was about to attack Jasper when he was tapped on the shoulder, "Hey bub." He turned and was attacked by an energy blast that looked like a fire ball. As the Daimon disintegrated Lori, Sky and Jasper could see a man standing behind him "ARIES!"

Lori ran to the tall German Goth glad man and jumped into his arms. Jasper's eyes widened with recognition as his eyes fell upon the six foot eight pitch black haired and red eyed man. "Oh my god and I mean that literally." Sky looked back and forth between Jasper and the tall man named Aries "What you don't mean that…LORI WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Lori smiled, "Well surprise." Sky held her head in her hand "Oh I feel dizzy." Jasper helped her sit down, "Oh my god this is just getting stranger by the minute." Jasper smiled but Lori was confused. "What do you mean Sky Sky?" She sighed "Well apart from your predictions coming true and me finding out that my father is an Atlantian God now that you are dating Aries and I mean the real Aries. How could my life get any stranger?"

Aries smiled, "I was curious when Lori told me that you had a silver eye." Jasper and Sky both gave the Greek god a worried look, but he merely smiled, "Do not worry I am not like the other gods." Lori smiled, "Yeah Aries good Greek God." Sky laughed and shook her head before resting it on Jasper's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: "Mother?!"

Sky let out a huge yawn as she walked to the parking garage. It was close to midnight and she was very, very tired. She let out another huge yawn as she approached her hummer. She was so tired she did not hear the approaching footsteps.

"Hello pretty."

Sky screamed as she was grabbed from behind. As she struggled she reached into her pocket and pulled out a can of mace. She flipped the cap and sprayed it's contents into the man's eyes. He let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Sky managed to get away and bolted in the opposite direction. 'Run, run, run,' she kept repeating in her mind as she ran trying to get to Jasper; though she had no idea where he was. As she passed by an ally way she was jumped.

Screaming, the man dragged Sky into the ally. "Let go!" He chuckled darkly "I don't think so Skylla." Sky froze, how did he know her name?! She cried out as she was slammed into the hard brick wall. Her captors hand grasped her neck tightly.

She couldn't breathe as he held her up, his hand tightening even more. Sky's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates when she saw the man's hand start to glow. "Farewell, daughter of Acheron."

"SKYLLA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She heard a woman scream just as she blacked out. The feeling of the hard ground making contact with her skull as the man dropped her. "You!"

"How dare you!"

The woman screamed at the Daimon, "HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!" she screamed even louder as she shot a blasted the Daimon, hearing him scream as he died. "Skylla?" the red headed woman ran to where Sky laid, now with a large gash on the side of her head.

The woman began to cry as she held Sky's unconscious body in her arms. A bright light enveloped them and the disappeared.

Jasper ran into Lori's shop, causing her to jump about 10 feet into the air. "Jesus Jasper!!!!!!!!" He was slightly out of breath "Sky, where iz she?!" He asked, his French accent becoming thicker as he became more worried. "Lori, where iz she, she is missing?" Now Lori was becoming worried, "you mean she isn't with you?"

"Oh mon Dieu!" (Oh my god!)

"It's okay Jasper. We will find her." "Tout est de ma faute! J'aurais dû être avec elle! Que faire si le Daimon de l'avoir?!" (This is all my fault! I should have been with her! What if the Daimon's have her?!) Lori sat there as Jasper went on in French. Like Sky, not understanding a single word he said.

"Jasper calm down."

Both looked to see Ash standing in the door way. "Acheron, she's gone. I can't find Sky anywhere." Ash froze, "What?" "She's gone Ash. I was supposed to meet her here but she is gone!" A slight wave of relief came over Ash as an idea came into his head. "I think I may know where she is."

-

Sky moaned as a sharp pain erupted in the side of her head. Slowly she sat up and looked around noticing that she was no longer in the ally way. She was now in a large Grecian like temple room and she was now lying on a bed of pillows. "Where" her question was cut short as the large doors opened and in walked a woman with long red hair. She wore Grecian robes and had green eyes, just like Sky's.

Sky stood up from the bed of pillows and walked away from the woman. She held a sad expression on her face "Skylla?" "Who are you? And where am I?" A very saddened look formed upon her face, "Skylla. I am Artemis, your mother."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey peoples, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. But at last here it is!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that belong to the brilliant mind that is Sherrilyn Kenyon.

Chapter Eight

Sky looked on at the red haired woman before you. So many emotions ran through her at one time, almost sending her body into emotional meltdown. Sky backed away from the Artemis, "No," she said. "You aren't my mom."

She turned and began to walk away when another girl came in, "Are you Skylla?" She asked in a quick voice, "Yes I am. I'm sorry but I would very much like to get back home."

"I'm Kat. Your sister." She said happily as she hugged her. Sky didn't know what to do, "Um…hi." Kat pulled away and looked at her mother, and sighed. "Don't be too hard on her." She said softly as she turned to leave; leaving Artemis and Sky alone in the same room.

"Skylla," Artemis said, "There are no amount of words I can say to make you forgive me for what I did."

"No, you're right. It wasn't the fact that you sent me away. You never even came to see me! Yet, Kat? She came to live with you! What about me! Was I not good enough? Was that it Artemis? HUH?"

Artemis flinched at the volume of Sky's voice. "I do have to say thank you. You leaving me gave me my mom. She actually cared enough to take me in a love me."

Artemis looked down, "I'm sorry."

"It's never going to be enough Arti." Sky turned at the sound of her Father's voice. "The damage is done."

Sky ran to Acheron and wrapped her arms around him which he returned. "Sky," Jasper ran forward and she ran to him, "Je suis désolé" (I am so sorry.)

"Come Sky, let us go home." Acheron said before Artemis could protest.

Jasper removed his helmet and looked over his shoulder at Sky. "Are you alright Amour?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm just tired." She looked up and saw that they were in front of a beautiful house in the French Quarter. "Zis is my home." He said with a smile as he pushed the motorcycle into the large garage.

The door closed behind them and Jasper lead her inside. They were greeted by happy barking as a French Mastiff came around the corner. (A/N: My favorite dog.) "Aremis, Comment avez-vous été mon ami?" (Aremis, how have you been my good friend?)

Sky watched as Jasper stroked the dog's large head, earning moans of pleasure from the dog. "Zis is Aremis, my beloved companion for five years now." Sky knelt down as Aremis came over to her and began to lick her face. "Hello Aremis," She said earning a happy bark.

The massive dog let out a few moans of content as Sky scratched his ears. Then Jasper took her hands and led her fully into his house.

She was at awe at everything she saw. The house was all decorated in the Rococo style. "This is amazing," she finally said as he continued to lead her around the house.

Jasper opened the door and she saw the library, above the beautiful marble fireplace was a painting.

It was Jasper dressed in the style of France in the 1600's. "Th…that?" he nodded softly, "Yes, zat is me."

He came and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist; placing soft kisses up the length of her neck and to her face.

"Ma chérie, (My darling) you must be tired. Come, we will sleep together."

He picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to his room. His bed was quite large, (A/N: think about the size of a California King; quite big.)

They lay down together, Jasper still holding her close. Sky found herself staring into his eyes, and then felt a shift in the weight. She looked down at the end of the bed to see Aremis now curled into a ball, happily snoring.

Sky and Jasper laughed before she snuggled into his warm body. And soon enough she had fallen asleep completely. Jasper lay awake watching his precious Angel as she slept. Then saw the beams of light as they crept through the down stairs windows. He smiled and soon he too fell asleep.


End file.
